Ninja-Rina-Mina Misbehaves at Dave and Busters
Transcript Ninja-Rina-Mina: Hey, Gabby. Gum Girl: What is it, Ninja-Rina-Mina? Ninja-Rina-Mina: Can we go to Dave and Busters? Gum Girl: No. Ninja-Rina-Mina: Why not, Gabby? Gum Girl: Because we're having sandwiches for lunch. Ninja-Rina-Mina: But Gabby, I'm hungry, so let's go to the Dave and Buster's! Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina, for the last time, the answer is no. Mrs. Gomez: Gabby, I don't have anything to make sandwiches! Gum Girl: Did you hear that, Ninja-Rina-Mina? Mom said that she doesn't have anything to make sandwiches. That means we can go. (At Dave and Buster's) Bartender: Welcome to Dave and Busters. How can we take your order? Gum Girl: I would like some hamburger and a Dr. Pepper. Ninja-Rina-Mina: I will order a hamburger with fries, and a beer. Bartender: I'm sorry to say this, but you're too young to drink beer, for that matter. Ninja-Rina-Mina: What? Please tell me you're joking! Bartender: Don't feel bad. How about a Coke instead? Ninja-Rina-Mina: Why? Gum Girl: Because, Ninja-Rina-Mina, you're too young to drink beer. Why don't you get a Coke instead? Ninja-Rina-Mina: NO! I WANT WHAT I WANT, SO GIVE TO ME NOW! Bartender: Uh-oh... Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina, stop giving me that attitude, and stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a Coke, or you will have nothing at all. Ninja-Rina-Mina: That's it! I will destroy Dave and Buster's! (Just then, the Winx Club see the commotion that Ninja-Rina-Mina is causing) Bloom: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to it. Tecna: No, Bloom, now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before that woman causes a ruckus. Musa: Yeah, let's get out of here! (The girls dash out of the restaurant just as Ninja-Rina-Mina grabs a giant chainsaw) Ninja-Rina-Mina: You've asked for it! (Ninja-Rina-Mina destroys Dave and Buster's with a chainsaw) Gum Girl: NINJA-RINA-MINA! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY DAVE AND BUSTER'S?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL, AND WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Ninja-Rina: We're disappointed in you, right now, Ninja-Rina-Mina. You are so grounded for what you did. You will have No TV, No Video Games, No Computer, No Radio, No Going Outside, No Movies when they're coming out in Theaters, nor on VHS, Betamax, Laserdisc, DVD, HD-DVD, Blu-Ray, or Digital Download, No Toys, No Shopping Places, No Restaurants, No Theme Parks, No Concerts, No Sporting Events, no adult Comics, and No Desserts until further notice. Go to my room right now. (Meanwhile, the Winx Club are talking about what happened at Dave and Buster's) Bloom: Girls, I'm so sorry about what happened at the Dave and Buster's. Tecna: No, Bloom, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier right before that ninja ballerina caused such a huge ruckus. Musa: I know, right? It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Bloom wanted to transform, but I told her that using our powers on him wouldn't work. We had to get out of there just as that ninja ballerina started going on a crazed rampage. Stella: Yeah. Out of all the cartoon antagonists, Ninja-Rina-Mina has got to be the worst. She's so troublesome and never gets her way. Do you think we should go back to the Dave and Buster's when it's been rebuilt? Flora: No way, Miss Solaria. We don't want to run into angry ninja ballerina again. And besides, none of us are old enough to drink beer. Bloom: I agree. How about we make some pizzas at Gardenia Cafe to make up for what happened today? Tecna: Hmm, not a bad idea, Bloom. I guess we deserve a treat. Musa: I think so, too. Stella: Let's go, girls. I kind of feel like having a nice treat myself. Flora: Me too. (The girls walk off, as the screen fades to black) Category:All Ninja-Rina-Mina deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters